


A Life With You

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four random questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life With You

"Have you ever wanted to try sixty-nining?"

Chris stops sipping his drink as he glances over at Darren.

"Well, have you?"

"I wouldn’t object to it, per se."

"So is that an offer?

"It could be, if you wanted."

"Huh." Chris thinks about it for about three seconds before he continues, "Double pleasure seems like fun."

"More like reciprocation, right?"

"I knew you were going to make fun of me."

"The offer still stands."

"Just like your dick."

"Oh, it’s on."

***

"Can I try them on?"

"Go ahead."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"You have a better sight than me."

"I guess."

"So… How do I look?"

"Honestly? They don’t really fit you, Darren."

"At least they look cute on you."

"Well, but still not as cute as your black ones on you."

"Nah. You’re a total cutie with them on. Especially when you’ve just woken up with your hair all messed up. Makes me want to snuggle with you."

"If so, then give them back to me. I want to snuggle."

"Okay. Here come the snuggles!"

"AHHH, Darren!"

***

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me want you all the time."

"Darren-"

"Okay, okay. I’ll take out the trash. Shit, I thought that would work."

"Well, obviously, not on me."

"Yeah. I’ll have to come up with something better next time."

"Don’t even think about giving me sexual favors, Darren. Doesn’t work on me."

"Damn."

***

"Hmm..." Chris looks in the mirror over his shoulder, tracing his eyes over his tight dark jeans, up and down. Then, his gaze settles on his ass, the swell of it hugged so tightly, it almost hurts. He can see the crack, the lines of his underwear drawing over his cheeks. Chris feels so much confidence, because yeah, his ass looks fucking fantastic.

"Chris?"

Uhm...

"What are you doing?"

"Tell me, Darren... Does my ass look good?"

"Good is an understatement of the century. It's a piece of art."

Chris hums and finally turns to face Darren.

"Piece of art you say? Would you like to, ah, estimate its cost?"

"Can't turn down art."

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/95469969059/summary-four-random-questions-no-plot-ao3)


End file.
